


Nightmares

by spaceMaverick



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Abusive Parents, Canon - Manga, Character death but it's not real, Nonbinary Character, Panic Attacks, because the anime sux, its crona obvs, its not graphic violence theres just a death scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9650621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceMaverick/pseuds/spaceMaverick
Summary: Crona has a lot to work out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ok if anyone finds somethin about crona out of character 1. consider that maybe youre relying on fanon and 2. im projecting my abuse onto crona

Crona stared in horror as their friend bled out in front of them. The sword gripped shakily in their hands was weighed down by guilt. Green eyes met blue as Maka grew weaker. Crona was shaking all over now, tears streaming down their face. The girl turned onto her back, keeping her gaze on Crona. She opened her mouth, but it wasn’t her voice that spoke.

_“Great work, Crona.”_

In a heartbeat, black snakes had covered the ground. They were everywhere; crawling over their friend’s dead body, slithering up their skinny legs, whispering to them.

_“Look what you’ve done.”_

Crona woke up with a shout, soaked in sweat and crying. They hugged their knees to their chest and rocked as the tears kept coming, blurring their vision.

“Crona!” Maka’s voice made Crona sob harder. Light fell over them as Maka rushed into their room and sat on the bed. “Crona, what happened?” She scooted closer and put an arm around Crona’s trembling shoulders. “Was it a nightmare?” Her voice was softer now. Crona could only nod in response. Maka sighed and leaned into them, rubbing their arm and waiting for the panic to pass. Crona’s sobs finally died down, leaving them hiccuping quietly.

“I killed you,” they whispered.

“Crona, you know you’d never do that,” Maka said. 

“How can you be so sure?” Crona pulled away from their friend. She didn’t know that. She didn’t know what they could do at any moment. “I could snap. I could kill you right now, Maka.” They couldn’t control their breathing and the room started to spin. “You don’t know anything about me. You don’t know. I could kill everyone! I could become a kishin! The possibilities are endless, Maka!” They couldn’t stop talking. They couldn’t stop shaking. 

“Crona, please,” Maka’s voice was shaking. Pathetic.

_No, no! I’m not like that! Maka’s my friend! ...Is she?_

“Where are you right now, Crona?” Maka sat cross-legged on their bed, facing them. Crona had moved to the very edge, sitting on top of their pillow with their back pressed against the cold wall.

“I’m… in her house.” The walls faded to white marble. There was the bunny, staring up at them. The sword was in their tiny hands. 

“The bunny.” She was behind them. She was always behind them, watching. Waiting for them to mess up so she could lock them away. The sword slipped from their grasp and they were launched into the room. The room where they’d spend days on end with no food and only their demon blade to keep them company. 

“It’s too dark…” Crona kept shaking. The door opened to reveal blinding light, only broken ber Her shadow. She glared down at them.

“Please don’t hurt me!” They couldn’t move without something aching and tears pricking their eyes.

_Do I trust Maka? Can I trust anyone? Can anyone trust me? It would just be easier to go back to Her._

_No! I’ve worked too hard to go crawling back. She’s dead. I killed her. I don’t have anyone else but Maka._

_What if I kill her, too?_

“Crona!” Maka touched their shoulder and snapped them out of the flashback. “You were shutting down.”

“S-sorry.” Crona’s voice was barely a whisper.

“It’s not your fault,” Maka replied, “Come on, let’s have some tea. You can rest somewhere safe and we can figure this out, ‘kay?”

“Yeah. Yeah, let’s do that.”

**Author's Note:**

> wowie i can only write short angst or fluff that's it


End file.
